


To Prison

by TyJaxDrax



Series: My Wattpad Originals [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prison, Prison Violence, Prison life, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: The first time he was sent to prison was the worst. He didn’t know the rules or how prison life even worked. Who was he meant to stay away from? Who was he meant to stick by? What was the ranking and where did he stand?





	To Prison

**Joshua "Joshy" Bringer**

The first time he was sent to prison was the worst. He didn’t know the rules or how prison life even worked. Who was he meant to stay away from? Who was he meant to stick by? What was the ranking and where did he stand? Prison life eluded him. He only knew what another member of his own gang had told him and even then, it was just words.

Once he was actually inside he tried to be as invisible as possible, but instead, he’d caught the attention of two groups. One that held the reign of the whole block and the other was a gang that was known for hoarding prison bitches. He knew for a fact that that was worse than what the Block Boss wanted. He only wanted to beat Joshua down and show him who was the boss in the way of violence, not rape.

He assumed that the Cell block knew why he was there, word got around fast that he was a drug dealer, or that he was arrested for it. When in fact, Joshy hadn’t been dealing in weeks. He hadn’t been called on a job for sometimes. So it hadn’t taken him long to figure out that he was framed by another gangs bitch. He assumed that there was an anonymous tip sent out to the cops and his car was jacked to have the drugs placed in the trunk under the carpet. Because that was where they were found when he was pulled over. He was quickly arrested and held for questioning before sent inside. Without much concern for checking the stacks of cocaine that was in his car.

Joshy was almost immediately the punching bag for the Boss of the Cell block. His name was Coach, or that was his chosen name for inside prison anyway. After the first few days, he was approached and Joshua had taken a beating after beating and was sent to the infirmary every time. A bloody nose and face, a black eye and bruised jaw. His body was in a worse shape. He had bruises everywhere, tainting his skin and muscles.

He was sent back into the Cells without any guilt or shame and apologies from the nurses because they thought that he was inside for a reason, that he was guilty.

It was after a particularly bad beating that he felt himself change. The morning after he was tossed back into the Cell Block, he erupted on Coach. He headed straight for his cell after the gates opened and he attacked him, beating him down until he was on his back, almost cowering with Joshy standing over him, still bruised with a black eye and a bruise on his jaw and a fierce glint in his eyes.

After that, the man didn’t mess with him, he instead offered him a place in his gang, to which Joshy accepted. Though it was more like they both had control of the big group. It’d sectioned off, with one-half of the group on Coach’s side of the cell and the other half on Joshua’s. It was still one group though, one really big group that had two leaders.

He and Coach actually seemed to be on the same page after that, helping when the other needed it and dealing when the other needed it. Joshua even had a gang tattoo, the same as the gang lords on his shoulder-blade. A large snake with a chain wrapped around it. Each chain-link represented the rank of the person and he had a full linked snake, from head to tail, showing that he was a boss.

Months later and Joshua was highly respected. His name was well known inside the prison and he and Coach were actually friends, with a handshake and everything. They shared a few laughs and stories. It turned out that Coach had actually had kids that were in high school and still talked to him, even after killing a guy that tried breaking into his home.

It was only a year later that he got the news that he was being released soon. They’d revisited his case after someone told the bosses that there was something odd about the cocaine stack. They’d found out that none of his DNA was on the stacks and they reported that he hadn’t had any gloves on, so where were his fingerprints?

They’d found another set. Joshua found out that they caught the one that framed him and he’d ratted on his boss. It was just his luck that two were placed in the same Cell Block as Joshua about a week before he was to be released.

As soon as they were tossed into the Cell Block, he’d seen their faces pale when they saw him grinning like a madman, surrounded by a massive group that respected him as a leader. And being as respected as he was, even the cops turned a blind eye after getting the full story and a good pay. In the locker room to the showers, there was blood and beaten bodies, and they were immediately taken to the infirmary. He was sure that the one that planted the drugs had almost died.

Coach knew that he was in for life, along with a few members of the gang and they took the rap for Joshy, telling the warden that it was them that beat them. It saved him and he was let out with a slap on the wrist. They were his brothers and he loved them for that.

He still visited them when he could and even hung around to listen to them joke around about something that happened in the Cell Block. It was odd, but he actually missed being inside. It was much simpler.

 


End file.
